fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arzen
Fix I still need someone who knows how to do it fix the red link in this article. I wanted to link "condition" to the Soul Binding section of the Alchemy page. I have no idea how to do it though. Tommy-Vercetti 20:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) To link to a section of an article, put "Article Name#Section" in the link box ( ) like you would for a normal link, and it will redirect to there. You can also create a redirect page with #REDIRECT and then "Article Name#Section" in the square brackets (no spaces). That way it will take someone to the section if they search "Soul Binding". I've done both, so it should work now. Fullmetal Fan 21:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I checked it and it still didn't link to the soul binding section though, just the Alchemy page... Tommy-Vercetti 21:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean. I think it has something to do with the fact that "Soul Binding" is a sub-category of "Human Transmutation", and I don't know what to do with that. I tried "Alchemy#Human Transmutation#Soul Binding" to see if that would work, but it doesn't. CK might know what to do. Fullmetal Fan 22:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've e-mailed Wikia asking about this, because I cannot find out how to fix it. Hopefully they'll get back to be soon, I'll post my message and the response when I get it. I haven't had a lot of interactions with them, but they seem fairly quick and helpful, so I'm crossing my fingers they'll resolve this. Fullmetal Fan 02:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Turns out you have to use the actual URL to link to a sub-heading. I fixed it, and it appears to be working now. :Here's my original question: ::Hello Wikia, ::My name is Carr Nyuli, aka Fullmetal Fan, and I am one of the main contributors to the Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki. We have recently run into a problem at the FMA wiki dealing with redirects. ::We understand that a link can be made to a certain section of a page (of the Section variety), but we cannot find a way to make a link to a sub-section (of the Sub-Section variety). I have tried both Page#Section#Sub-Section as well as Page#Sub-Section to no avail. The link will go to the page, but not to the section we are looking for. ::I also created a redirect page (of the #REDIRECTPage variety) to try and resolve the problem. While the page will redirect to the Sub-Section if typed straight into the search box, trying to use it in a link will result in the same happening as above, going to the main page but not the section. ::If there is a way to go to a sub-section using a link it would be very nice to know, and if it a glitch I and my fellow contributors would be pleased to see it resolved. If it is not currently possible to go straight to a sub-heading through a link, I believe it would be a very useful tool to have. ::Thank you for your help, ::Carr Nyuli :And here's the response: ::Hello. ::When it comes to redirects, there is no such thing as a sub-subsection. Each header you are linking to is the same as all the others. It is just an anchor point in the HTML. It does not matter if it was from a header or a header ::http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Winry_Rockbell#The_Promised_Day ::The largest problem you may be hitting, is trying to guess the correct anchor text to use in your wiki link. ::Please note that spaces are converted to underscores in this case. ::The easiest way is to find the correct anchor code to use in your direct is to temporarily place a __TOC __ on the page, or to force the table of contents to show, and then click on the link in the TOC box, to see the URL are trying to make. ::It is hard to provide non-general answers with out the actual examples/pages you are trying to do, as there may be specific reasons why the things you are trying are not working. ::-- ::Chris Stafford ::Wikia.com, Community Technical Support I think that fixes our problem for the most part, looks like they don't want to make it any easier though. Fullmetal Fan 20:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC)